Encounters of the Paleontology Kind
by iLOVEsmellymarkers
Summary: Annabeth Chase, our bookish young Wise Girl, is in a dress. In the back of a library. With a guy. Let's take a look at how this goes, shall we? Rated T for a mild(ish) make out scene I had really too much fun writing. Don't worry kids, clothes stay on. Alternate Universe. A one shot that might turn into a three shot if you guys want it to be. All rights to His Majesty Rick Riordan.


**Hello everyone! Another story for you guys! I'm sorry about not updating the Student Teacher. I need to get all this mindless fluff out of my system first. Once again, partial credit goes to my friend a.k.a. Spritzy for helping me develop the original idea and write part of it. All rights go to Rick Riordan, I promise. Just wondering, am I the only one that thinks Rick secretly goes onto Burdge's tumblr for inspiration? I mean come on, who doesn't? Alright guys, enjoy!**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IT'S IMPORTANT!**

It took all of Annabeth's willpower to keep from clawing her eyes out. There was all this... _gunk_ on her face, and the not-so-conservative, flashy blue dress her mother had forced her into kept riding up her thighs, revealing much more leg than Annabeth had ever hoped to bare in the public eye. If she wanted to stay classy, she had to resort to pulling it back down every five seconds when no one was looking. And then there was the matter of the heels. Just saying the word made her want to barf. They were tall, to say the least. They also made reshelving books very _very _hard.

You see, Annabeth had always been a bookish girl. When it became time for her to find a job, the library was her immediate choice. She adored the faint scent of dust, as if secrets were hidden, hiding in the confines of the old pages, waiting to be unburied. The dark mahogony of the shelves was a calm, cooling contrast to the frenzied colors of the world that stood outside the library's doors. _Those doors_. They stood, tall and regal, like knighted guards serving the king. Only those worthy enough to see what the world had so conveniently hidden from the general public were allowed in. Once inside, the maze of bookshelves was a test. To find what he is looking for, one must understand the library, its isolation, its calm, its weakness. The library was a labyrinth, and Annabeth, a loyal companion of it since the age of fifteen, swore that the path of the maze changed every time she entered a new area and monsters lurked around every corner, lunging for any chance she faltered. Even two years later, Annabeth still found herself lost at moments. To put it simply, The library was Annabeth's paradise.

Now one might ask, what is such a bright and intelligent girl as our dear Annabeth thinking when she wore those shoes to restock shelves? The answer is quite simple actually, she wasn't. She could easily have worn a pair of ballet flats to the library and adorned those horrid contraptions, which she must wear along with the dress and makeup to a dinner with her mother and a client, after her shift. She had never been blessed with an equilibrium to begin with. Factor in five inch stilettos and a pile of books in her arms, and this evening was sure to be a recipe for disaster. Annabeth had just walked around the checkout counter at the very front of the library when the towering stack of books weighing down her arms tumbled over onto a very unfortunate young man.

"Oh my god!" Annabeth cried, scrambling her way over the piles of books scattered across the floor to the body spread-eagled face up a few feet away. She rolled her right ankle while stepping around the widely popular novel _The Mark of Athena _and cursed under breath as she limped her way over to the- possibly dead- body in front of her. With a groan, the man's head, or guy one could say since he was no older than she was, lifted and she was met with two very interesting eyes. It was like looking into a landscape, with the crash of waves pressing blue- green upon blue-green to the front of his irises. At the moment, they were clouded with storm clouds of confusion and disorientation.

"Shit," Annabeth muttered to herself when a stab of agony traveled up her ankle. "I am so sorry!" She cried remorsefully as she yanked her dress down quickly before reaching a hand out to the handsome stranger. After a moment, he accepted it, mostly pulling himself up, considering that Annabeth was shorter and therefore lighter than his obviously athletic body-maybe of a swimmers? With an apologetic smile, Annabeth reached down and began to pick up the novels one by one. _The Lightning Thief, The Titans Curse, The Lost Hero_, what is with these books? They're like crack to every kid in America. Annabeth continued to contemplate the mystery behind these bestsellers when the novels were gently removed from her hands. She looked up, startled, to see the swimmer boy picking up the books around her and stacking them in a neat pile by her feet.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!" She stressed with concern, hoping not to burden him more than she already had. He didn't even look up; all Annabeth could see was the top of his head, covered in longish hair so black it was almost blue. It was disheveled, probably from his fall, but Annabeth thought it looked cute like that.

"No it's fine," he replied his voice huskily lowering to a hoarse whisper. "I don't mind. I was the one that ran into you after all." Usually Annabeth was completely against help of any kind, especially from strangers. But due to the uncomfortable circumstance she was in, the horrible shoes, and (though Annabeth refused to accept this as a reason) the fact that she hadn't met many cute boys who were willing to help her like this one was, Annabeth just smiled gratefully and stood up, dusting off her dress before picking up the enormous stack teetering precariously next to her feet. With a slight stagger, she managed to keep it steady for a few moments, but not for very long.

"Here," the stranger said, grabbing the top half of the pile just as it tipped slightly once again. "We don't want those to fall all over again."

Annabeth knew he was right. "Thanks. It's not too far away, are you sure you don't mind?," she said, leading him to the back of the library. A strange sense of desire burned in her throat. She wanted him to stay, if only for someone to talk to.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm new to this place anyways. Think I could get a tour from a lovely lady like you?" Annabeth felt color tint her cheeks. It wasn't every day a boy told her she was lovely. She wondered what the change could be to make her this noticeable. Maybe it was the makeup? Annabeth never wore makeup until the strictest necessary times when she had to impress her mother's friends and coworkers. The dress perhaps? Annabeth loathed dresses. Her usual attire never ranged from beaten down converse, jean shorts, and t-shirt. It could be the heels. Although those things were hellish monsters straight from the pits of Tartarus (Annabeth had been reading a bit too much Greek Mythology lately), she quite liked the way her legs looked in them. It must be the glasses, she concluded. Or, actually the lack of thereof. Annabeth's previous pair had been snapped in half by her own clumsy foot one night at her twin step-brothers' birthday party and she was now forced into wearing contacts. Annabeth hadn't really minded that change. Some might argue and say that glasses were sexy, but Annabeth's definitely weren't. they were chunky and thick, and they pinched her nose to the point where she could no longer smell when she wore them. Annabeth certainly did not miss those.

By the time that all her pondering had ceased to a close, Annabeth noticed that their destination had arrived. She halted, and the guy behind her did as well, the little hairs on his long, bronze arms brushing against her skin. With a deep breath meant to calm the nerves, she turned to him.

"Thanks for the help... I'm sorry, what was your name?" She asked, flushing in embarrassment at her severely lacking etiquette. He smiled slightly, one side quirking up higher than the other into a playful smirk, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"Percy Jackson." _What a beautiful name,_ Annabeth thought absentmindedly. It rolled off the tongue so easily, but the power of the accentuated syllables undoubtedly hinted that this handsome man next to her was destined for great things. "And you?" He asked, shifting the weight of his stack of books to his hipbone, visible right over the waistband of his jeans..

"Annabeth Chase," she replied with a shy smile. Percy looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"That's a unique name. Can I call you Annie? Or Beth? I like that last one!" He had barely finished his sentence when Annabeth unleashed a mild glare onto him.

"No you may absolutely not!" she playfully snarled at him. He laughed, and Annabeth immediately noticed that his eyes turned five shades lighter. They were pretty, his eyes.

After a moment, Annabeth cleared her throat and turned to the shelves, putting up the books in her hands and stacking the fictions alphabetically into their correct slots. After that area was done, the two moved ahead, dropping books off at different locations and chatting with each other. They talked about everything: whether rain was better than snow, how the world would be if dogs ruled, what was it about vampires that were so alluring. They laughed and joked with each other, debating his love for blue food until there was only one stop left.

"We just have to put _these_," Annabeth gestured to the two heavy books in her hands, each about dinosaurs. "in the paleontology section and then I can help you with whatever you came here for." At the words 'paleontology section', Percy glanced up at Annabeth, astonished.

"People actually _read_ books from there?" He asked, gaping like a fish.

"Apparently so!" Annabeth replied with a small laugh. "It's funny actually," she continued as she stopped in front of the towering shelf in a far and secluded corner of the library which was scattered with random books about dinosaurs, birds, rocks, and other miscellaneous topics. "Usually only teenagers come here to..." her voice died down as she took note of the sheer irony. Here she was, a teenager herself, with a guy, an incredibly attractive one for that matter, in the paleontology section, and what were they doing? Why, restocking shelves of course.

"That's right," Percy finished the sentence for her, grinning devilishly. "They come here to make out." Obviously embarrassed, Annabeth cleared her throat and placed the two books in their correct spot before turning to face Percy again.

"So that's done! What did you need again?" She asked, hoping to leave the awkward situation behind as soon as possible.

"Well I would tell you," Percy replied with a low chuckle as he stepped forward and backed her up into one of the bookcases, reaching out to tug on one of Annabeth's blonde princess curls. Her breathing turned shallow, and she felt like she was floating. _Is this a dream?_ she wondered. _No_, she decided_, I could never dream up something this wonderful._ "But I can't quite remember what it was exactly." Annabeth had planned to reply vaguely when Percy's lips settled over hers, and all the tasks she had been planning to take care of vanished, with only one job remaining: kiss the living daylights out of Percy Jackson.

The way they were kissing, one would think that oxygen was an unnecessary component to their lives. Annabeth was surprised when Percy's lips settled over hers. It was nothing like the quick truth or dare kiss she shared with her mother's co worker's son when they were ten. Back then, those lips were sealed, tight and unmoving. Percy's, on the other hand, were open and welcoming, almost like a warm hug on a chilly day. His tongue teased Annabeth, flicking over her teeth and drawing more of her into him. His mouth was wet and soft, and tasted enticingly like strawberries.

Percy was surprised when he felt the hot pressure of his lips on Annabeth's returned, but was overjoyed by the intensity and enthusiasm of it. Percy, who considered himself an expert in the art of kissing, was astounded by the control Annabeth maintained as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Percy had made out with several girls in his lifetime, but none could come close to being on par with this particular one.

In a flurry of quick movements, Percy found one of his hands twisting its way into one of Annabeth's most notable feature, her hair. Her golden tresses seemed to grab onto Percy's fingers and refuse to let him untangle them, but he didn't care. The tighter his grip, the harder Annabeth kissed him. His other hand rested at her lower back, desperately pulling her closer to him as she wrapped both her arms tightly around Percy's ferocious heat seared up his body, and the only thing he could comprehend through his clouded mind was the wonderful taste of chocolate that had made its way into his mouth, and the strong scent of lemons.

With instincts taking over, Annabeth clutched Percy's hair. Maybe if she yanked on his hair hard enough, all of her pent up frustration would disappear. All day Annabeth had been angry; it hung below the surface, grazing at her skin, and every time her heels caught on something or her mom gave her that patronizing glare, Annabeth felt a matchstick light up in her stomach. This kiss, for a reason unfathomable to her, set that light into a blaze that spread through her body, and she had to get rid of it somehow. So she kissed Percy. Hard. She shoved her tongue down his throat. She bit his lip like an animal. Seconds passed, then minutes, and slowly, the frustration subsided, as if his mouth was drawing it out of her, like an angel dementor, sucking away darkness instead of light.

The fire of anger was soon replaced by a softer burning sensation, not as painful but just as intense. It felt so warm and safe, and Annabeth knew that only kissing Percy would keep it alive. So she kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him. When she felt his fingers on the bare skin of her thigh, she let out a jagged breath and slowed down the kiss. It was no less intimate, but this new kiss allowed Annabeth to enjoy herself more thoroughly. Now she could feel Percy slide his tongue across her lip, and feel his fingers drum a steady rhythm on her ribcage, and feel his nose rub against hers.

But all good things must come to an end. In the right pocket of her dress, Annabeth felt her phone vibrate from a call. With his body pressed up against hers, Percy felt it too. Sighing, he left a trail of kisses down her throat.

"Leave it," he murmured against her neck, swirling his tongue in little circular motions just under her jaw.

"I wish I could," she replied regretfully as she stroked his hair. "But it's gone off about twenty times already." With a small whimper that left Annabeth's mental state of mind tingling, Percy pulled away, ran a hand lightly across her stomach, then proceeded to unwrap his fingers from her hair.

"Will you be back?" Annabeth asked hopefully, tracing her finger along his collarbone and allowing her phone to vibrate in her pocket again.

"I can't," he sighed against her cheek. "I'm going on vacation for the rest of the summer. I'm pretty sure that's why I came here. To look for guidebooks." He chuckled as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Ah well. I'll just tell my mom that they were all checked out." Annabeth laughed along with him, drawing little patterns on the bare skin of his back where his shirt rode up.

"We can get you some. I still have time..." Annabeth trailed off, pulling out her phone to check the time. "Shit," she muttered for the second time that day. "I'm twenty minutes late already. Mom's going to kill me."

"Where are you going?" Percy asked curiously, nipping her shoulder with his teeth.

"I have a stupid dinner to go to," she sighed. "Do I look fine?"

Annabeth knew she probably looked like hell. Her carefully styled hair looked like a lion's mane, and her red lipstick had smeared past her chin.

"Wonderful," Percy replied, then lowered his voice before adding, "Although you'd probably look a lot better with that dress off." She laughed from his hackneyed pick up line and lightly smacked him in the middle of his chest before letting her fingers trail down his shirt.

"That can be arranged," she whispered against the corner of his mouth with a grin. Annabeth quite liked this new side of her. She could see Percy did too. "But now, I really have to go. Are you sure I look alright?"

"Here, let me clean you up a bit." Percy reached over and grabbed a few tissues from the dispenser on the shelf next to him. He lightly held her chin and tilted it to the side, then slowly and thoroughly wiped all the lipstick off her face. Annabeth hummed quietly in contentment and Percy grinned, patting her hair down until she looked decent. In fact, she looked more than decent. She was glowing. Her lips were fuller and redder, from the kissing no doubt, and her tan skin shone with an undertone of unalterable happiness. She was glorious, and he just couldn't seem to get enough of her. Percy felt Annabeth's phone buzz against his leg once again. He sighed.

"Call me," he murmured against her lips one final time before moving away. Annabeth laughed.

"I need your number, you goof!"

"Oh right!" Percy scrambled through his jacket, searching for his phone. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled his phone out, waving it in front of his face. Percy grinned and reached into her own pocket, pulling out her phone as it buzzed once again. They exchanged numbers quickly, and with a kiss goodbye, Annabeth was out the door, leaving Percy with only the memory of her lips on his until their next encounter. The next encounter... Percy liked the sound of that. Grinning foolishly, he stumbled in a daze through the large ornate doors that his soon-to-be-girlfriend (if he was lucky) walked out of a few minutes before.

**Well that's that you guys! Like it? Hate it? Tell me with a review! Now onto the big thing. This story is just random fluff right now, do you guys want me to add a plot to it? If you do, I could turn it into a three-shot. There will most definitely not be any Percabeth kisses in the next chapter if you guys decide you want it, but there will be in the third! And speaking of kisses, what did you guys think of the make out scene in this? I want to get a feel for who I'm writing to, see what they are and aren't interested in reading. If you liked it, tell me! If it made you uncomfortable, tell me that too! If you think I'm an awful writer and want me to delete my account, go ahead and tell me but just remember that I might not do it :) Answer all of these questions I just asked about the writing, length, etc. etc. in a review and I'll try to reply if I can! Thanks everybody!**


End file.
